Trooper
| mindmg = 28 | maxdmg = 33 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct }} Official Web Profile Troopers compose the bulk of the Imperial Army’s front-line forces. Operating under the motto of “First in, Rarely Return”, what these fresh recruits lack in experience and survivability, they make up for with a complete lack of independent thinking, and near-fanatical devotion to the Emperor. Their ability to stop bullets before they hit more important units is also a plus. Some consider their bodies to be better shields than Riot Trooper shields! Despite the Empire’s recent advancements in weaponry, Troopers are issued the venerable M-11 Battle Rifle. Although critics point to its low rate of fire, Troopers love the M-11 because of its rugged reliability, and because its semi-automatic fire is more accurate at long range than rifles with burst and automatic modes. Source: http://battlenations.com/troops/trooper/ Overview The Trooper is the basic infantry unit, and will be a fixture in any army for a while. They are unlocked at Level 2 and are the first units players can train. As of the 1.3 Patch, Troopers are a staple of even high level armies in Battle Nations. They upgrade extremely quickly and cost almost no resources to produce, even at early levels. Despite this they have the ability to both soak up and deal damage reasonably well after unlocking Double Shot at rank 4. As a light infantry unit, Troopers have high defense, making it somewhat difficult for more advanced units to strike them. A Rank 1 Super Tank firing at a Trooper has roughly a two in three chance of missing. Additionally they have the ability to strike 2 rows in that effectively allows them to be placed behind more robust troops, or to strike vulnerable units exposed in the second row while they're in the first row. Their damage against unarmored units is fairly decent, with a rank 5 Trooper dishing out about 60 piercing damage using double shot, however any type of armor will bring them up short. They also lack ammo capacity, being able to get off only one Double Shot and a single regular shot before needing to spend time reloading for three rounds. They also have meager amounts of HP, having to rely on their Defense to keep them safe. Against units with high Offense they will die quickly. It is worth noting that the player's standard militia against invaders is comprised of two troopers. This may be a small bonus purchasing the Double Shot option, as it might deter lower levelled invaders. Attacks Battle Rifle= | mindmg = 22 | maxdmg = 26 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct }} | mindmg = 22 | maxdmg = 26 | numattacks = 2 | baseoffense = 34 | cooldown = 2 | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | cost = , | notes = The Trooper will go through two entire attack animations, unlike other multi-attack weapons. }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 4 |uv2 = 5 |uv3 = 7 |uv4 = 9 |uv5 = 11 |uv6 = 14 |spreward4 = 38 |spreward5 = 46 |spreward6 = 57 |goldreward4 = 192 |goldreward5 = 234 |goldreward6 = 286 |notes = }} Cost Updates 2.2 * Rank 2-5 promotion requirements not reduced. 1.3 * Weapon upgrade option, Double Shot, added. TF2 * Force-a-nature added. Gallery File:Trooper-Art.png|The Trooper as depicted in the Battle Nations website. File:BackTrooper.PNG|Back view of the Trooper See also *Trooper/Pre 1.3